wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowjumper
Click text below pic to open S H A D O W J U M P E R The Unseen Hero This is Morpho’s entry for the Heroes Contest. However, I dropped out of the contest, but will continue working on the character. Don’t steal ideas, use OC without permission, or edit page without permission. WIP Lyrics are from random songs, and are lyrics that I thought fit him. *Male NightWing *Kind and heroic, but awkward *Anxious *Wishes he was noticed more, but is constantly overshadowed by the more famous heroes; when he does something good, the more famous heroes are often credited instead *He tries to put himself out there more so he can be appreciated, but always worries that he'll mess up and dragons will laugh at him or hate him, so he keeps being heroic in the shadows, too scared to come out *Sometimes sees vague prophecies, like Moonwatcher *Does anything to help dragons in need and be kind *Constantly worries he isn’t good enough *Feels very guilty when he does something that isn’t kind, even if he was forced into the situation *Fluctuating self-esteem *Doesn’t know what to do in social situations, but always knows what to say to comfort someone in a private situation *Doesn’t try to be kind for attention; he does it because it feels right to help people and doesn’t want anyone to feel bad, and because he feels guilty if he doesn’t help * Goes to Jade Mountain; is in the Silver Winglet Appearance Where do the good boys go to hide away? One may see a dragon curled up in the shadows of a Silver Winglet cave, reading a scroll or just sitting there thinking about who knows what. This is Shadowjumper. Nobody would suspect him to be a hero. He isn’t even in the Jade Winglet. His scales are deep obsidian black, and blend in perfectly with the shadows. However, if he turned over, he would be given away by his snow-white underscales. His upper scales are a dark gray, just a couple shades lighter than his main scales, still dark enough to blend in with the shadows. Jumper’s wings are just as black as his scales, and are punctuated with shiny white stars. His wing stars are bigger and brighter than those of most other NightWings, but aren’t unusual enough to be considered a mutation. The teardrop scales on his sides are bright silver. The only color on his black-and-white body are his big blue-gray eyes, along with the light pink of his ear insides. Shadowjumper is small, but isn’t skinny. His snout is a bit long, and fluctuates between different expressions depending on the moment. He usually has a pouch filled with schoolwork scrolls. Like his name, he jumps from shadow to shadow, trying to avoid the main crowd in the halls of Jade Mountain Academy. Personality We could be heroes History We sleep until the sun goes down Trivia All we're looking for is love and a little light Gallery Nobody recognizes me in the crowd 4E42C0B9-D4F5-4F3C-AAE2-A2249704C2B2.png|Aesthetic by Morpho Category:NightWings Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+